


Gingerbread Men

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Jack questions the ethical ramifications of cookies shaped like people.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Gingerbread Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ)'s 12 Days of Christmas challenge.

“Isn’t this cannibalism?” Jack asked.

Dean choked on a mouthful of gingerbread man. “What? No!” he said.

Jack looked down at the cookie he was decorating with a doubtful expression. “It seems like it.” He glanced at the one Dean was ostensibly working on and stuck a gumdrop button on in imitation of Dean’s choice.

“Jack, they’re made of gingerbread, not – y’know – people,” Sam said. He’d stopped decorating.

“Dean ate the head first,” Jack said. “It just seems odd when they’re human-shaped.”

Sam pushed his gingerbread man away, looking a little green. “I think I’m done with this for now.”


End file.
